Membrane roofs comprise large sheets of polymeric membrane that are laid over the support structure of the roof. Because there is a limitation as to the width of the membrane which can be produced, lap seams are required in order to form a continuous membrane over the roof. The lap seams are formed using various adhesives. One particular type of adhesive is a lap seam tape. These seam tapes are well known. Generally, they are applied by cleaning the overlapping edges of adjacent membrane sheets. A primer is applied and the tape is manually rolled out and pressed onto the edge of a lower sheet and an edge of an upper sheet is then pressed down against the seam tape to form the seam.
This is all done manually and is very strenuous and time consuming.